The Inquisitors strike back!
(SOL Technologies) Bishop: You’re passionate Blue Maiden King: But we’re not persuaded Blue Maiden: Higher Ups, you all have high hopes for Akira, but haven’t you and everyone else at SOL Technologies faired better under Koga than Shade? Knight: In someways Pawn: But we can only guess which side will prevail Queen: We gain no advantage choosing sides now (Playmaker, Sailor Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask, enter the room as Sergey, Ai, and Aqua wait on the gunship) Playmaker: Blue Maiden Blue Maiden: Playmaker, why are you here? Playmaker: The Inquisitors are gonna launch an attack at the Guardians of Space and Time HQ, we must act quickly, before all is lost. Rook: We won’t rally to one side that’s gonna be attacked. Blue Maiden: We have the support of many sides, with yours, we can guarantee victory. (The base belonging to the guardians of time and space was being attacked by Death Grunts and Purge Troopers along with Spider Droids and leading them were the Inquisitors) Zack: Hold the line! Captain White: Come on! We need to defend this place before our reinforcements can show up! Primus: The fools! they still believe in hope? 21st Sister: A hopeless struggle they promoted a weakling to do the time mages dirty Work 1st Brother: Agreed 13th Sister: If they were any challenge, and if they stood a chance against us, we do more than just retreat. Harlin: So this Primus guy is the one who sliced Bohman to pieces? Zack: That’s right, he currently in recovery, and getting fixed up. Harlin: Then he’s as dead as a doornail! Lightning: Harlin, don’t let that get to you, if you recklessly go out there, you end up just like your brother, or worse, you’ll end up being erased, just like you were when you lost your duel to Blue Maiden. Harlin: my apologies I will not disappoint you or Bohman (The 6th brother took out two royal guards as he glared at the heroes) 6th Brother: you‘ll leave by our hand! Sailor Jupiter: That’s not gonna happen! Celina: Yeah we will defend our home Leo Dancer attack Chaos Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Lunalight Leo Dancer attacked and destroyed Chaos Eyes Pendulum Dragon, then the gunships arrived with help) Playmaker: We came just in time for the action! Brave Battler: Playmaker! My hero, Not to worry, I’m the best at everything, esp dueling! Specter: Hey aren’t you... Brave Battler: That’s right, I’m the best duelist in the club and Playmaker’s sidekick, the Brave Battler! Specter: Actually, I was gonna ask if you were the guy who was kidnapped by my friend Faust, and the one who suffered a humiliating loss against Ghost Gal. Brave Battler: How did you know about all of that? Varis: The Hanoi are always monitoring the network. Windy’s partner: Besides, if you’re really Playmaker’s sidekick, then why haven’t you been fighting along side with him? Grunts: Enemies detected! (Brave Battler screams in fear, then he runs away in terror) Playmaker, Blue Maiden, Ghost Gal, and Miyu Sugisaki: That’s why (Zack just scoffed on how pathetic he was, but for now they had to deal with the Inquisitors) Zack: Everyone form up! Take an Inquisitor, and take him or her down! (Sailor Mercury created a tidal wave that surprises 6th Brother) 6th Brother: W-what the!? (6th Brother screamed as he was caught in the wave) Bisharp: Bisharp! 21st Sister: Quantum Nexus Dragon galaxy Nova! (Quantum Nexus Dragon unleash a powerful that blast, until it was stopped by a pair Brigade Droids and Haruno Clan members) Specter: They're numbers are falling! Celina: Yeah! I see that Laura has the guards, Droids and Haruno Clan to push forward! Captain Laura: Coming right up Commander Celina, onwards! (The Royal guards cheered as their allies followed suit defeating every Grunt and Purge Trooper then they surround the Inquisitors then Primus pulled a small spinning disk) Primus: Time for an exit go! Dynamo Morgan! (as Primus launched the device the spinning disk came to life creating a huge dragon with powerful flames) Zack: What is that thing!? Primus: My weapon is Beyblade until our next encounter! (A huge blast allowed the Inquisitors to vanish into thin air) Celina: They're gone Blue Maiden: Let's hope they don't come back Brave Battler: Yeah I did it! I pushed back the greatest enemies in the world! (Just then Zack slapped Brave Battler, he fell to the ground because of the slap) Zack: You didn't do anything! you‘re a worthless piece of trash! You shouldn't even belong on a battlefield like this one! (Brave Battler got really angry, then he tried to punch General Zack Kendo in the face, but he blocked his punch, then he punched him back, knocking him to the ground, then he got back up, looking more angry) Brave Battler: WHAT!? EXCUSE ME!? WHO’RE YOU CALLING WORTHLESS TRASH!? THAT DOES IT!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MASTER DUEL!!! THE MASTER DUEL WILL BE AT A ROOFTOP IN LINK VRAINS!!! Zack: Don't waste my time! you couldn't beat me, I mean seriously I kicked an evil god's butt! you seriously wanna do this!? I'm warning Lame Battler, you won't survive against my Blue-Eyes, or do you want me to call you Chicken Battler? Brave Battler: You’re 1 to talk for someone who won’t accept my challenge, just wait until everyone hears that you’re scared of facing Playmaker’s sidekick! (Everyone gasped) Celina: Oh no he didn’t. Zack: WHAT’S THAT, YOU WOULDN’T DARE TELL THEM THAT!!! I HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD YOU IDIOT!!! Brave Battler: Oh please even if you used all the summoning methods I could still beat you! (Zack then grabbed Battler by the collar with his eyes sparked with fire in them) Zack: You want me to duel you!? Fine! Challenge accepted! Brave Battler: Oh Yeah! I’ll crush you! Zack: Don’t count on it! Lets dance! Brave Battler: You got it. (Brave Battler got out a radio) Zack What are you doing!? (Brave Battler pushed a button, then dance music started playing, then the Brave Battler started dancing, as everyone fell anime style, Zack then got back to his feet and slapped him in the face) Zack: we're not doing a dance off dumb bell! we're having a duel Brave Battler: Sorry about that Grandmaster Yellow: This might be interesting to watch Grandmaster Highzo: Indeed (Zack and Brave Battler enter a gunship, once it had the competitors, it flew to a rooftop in Link VRAINS with everyone heading inside to watch the show) Lita: Hey pass the popcorn! (Gadget a brigade Droid pass the popcorn to her) (Zack and Brave Battler glare at each other as they begin their master duel) Female AI: ''Generating Action Field: Crossover '' (All Action Cards are dispersed) Zack and Brave Battler: LET'S DUEL! (Their life points went up to 8000 as they began their duel)